True Love is Prevailed
by JessaAndWessaAreMyOTP
Summary: Set after the epilogue of Clockwork Princess and City of Heavenly Fire. Jace and Clary are engaged, they have Tessa and Jem in their lives, and are practically best friends, Alec and Magnus went on a trip around the world, and Izzy and Simon have moved to California to live with Emma Carstairs. What happens when plans change? (Better than it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

**Ughh, this is my first fanfiction, and I'm sooooo nervous. I barely knew how to start this story, I've always tried to write a fanfiction and I fail because I could never figure out how to begin one. So I apoligize in advance if it turns out terrible. **

***I DO NOT OWN THE INFERNAL DEVICES* **

Tessa's POV

It's been two years since Jem became human again, no longer a Silent Brother anymore. When we met on the Blackfriars Bridge that day, it was the happiest day of my life. I'm so glad I followed him.

And now, Jace and Clary are about to get married tomorrow. Ahhh, they are just so perfect for each other, I wonder if they ever plan on moving in together, I mean since they're about to get married tomorrow.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone buzzing in the back pocket of my jeans. It's Clary.

"Hey, Clary. Whats up-" I hear crying on the other line. 'Clary? What's wrong? Are you okay? Is something wrong, did Jace do something?"

"No, well, yes. If I'm right, it would be because of Jace. But- can we talk?"

"Yes, of course. Do you want to meet somewhere? Or should I come over?" I ask, worried.

"Uhh, yeah, I don't think anyone will be back to the Institute for awhile. Come over."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." And with that, I hung up, and got my shoes, and jacket on, and just left. Once I got into my car, I sent Jem a text on his new phone that we bought him a month ago, letting him know that I was going over to the Institute for a bit, and I didn't know when I'd be back. He is obsessed with playing Subways Surfers on that darn thing.

I arrived at the Institute about twenty minutes later. And when I knocked, Clary answered, and we went to her and Jace's bedroom.

"Okay, sweetheart, what's wrong?" I ask.

"I-think... I think that I might be pregnant." A tear slips down her cheek as she says those words. My eyes widen.

"We need to get you a pregnancy test."

She nods, "I know, I just don't want to do it alone."

"Its okay, let's go." I grab her hand and we leave to get into the car.

Once we get to the store, I purchase three pregnancy tests. And then we drive back to the Institute. She races into the bathroom, I sit on their bed, and wait, and wait and wait. Finally about ten minutes later, Clary comes back into the room, her face tear stained, she walks over to me,and I hug her tightly, she doesn't need to say anything, because I already know the answer. She's _pregnant. _After probably holding Clary for about thirty minutes. She asks,

"Can I stay at your place tonight? You know since it's bad luck for a groom to see his bride twenty-four hours before the wedding."

I smile,"Of course, you can."

We finally, get back to mine and Jem's apartment, him and Jace are sitting on the couch playing Black Ops Two. As soon as Clary notices Jace, she begins to cry again. I bet she's terrified inside, for goodness sakes, she is pregnant. I was scared to death when I was first pregnant with Will's child.

Jace obviously noticing that Clary was crying, raced over to her without even pausing the game. Jem gets up and kissing my cheek and asks me "Whats wrong? Is everything okay with her?"

"I'll tell you later."

Jace cups Clary's face, "Clary? Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Checking her body for wounds.

" I'm fine, Jac-" but her words were cut off, she was falling to the ground, but before she could hit the ground, Jace had his arms wrapped around her waist, and picked her up bridal style, and ran over to the couch and layed her down.

"Clary? Clary, wake up!"


	2. Spaghetti

**Sorry the lat chapter was so short, I didn't want to make it so long if it ended up bad. I've gotten a few reviews. Thank you guys sooo much. It means a lot that you guys love it so much! Enjoy chapter 2! ~Kori PS. I do not own The Inferl Devices or The Mortal Instruments.**

**Clary's POV:**

I wake up with excrutiating pain in my head, I hear speaking, but my head hurts too much to listen, but it sounds like Jace and Magnus, I try to sit up, but then pain shot through my stomach and I screamed. _That _got Jace's attention.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _You_ need to keep laying down. Magnus said the baby made you nauseous, and made you faint." I saw the look of hurt in his eyes, my heart broke.

"Jace..."

He interrupted me, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only just found out hours ago." I said, tears fighting to come out.

He just looked down at what I said. "I'm gonna go, get some rest please, I'll see you tomorrow." and with that, he got up and left.

"That was awkward." Tessa and Jem appear from the kitchen doorway, is that why I smell meat? Are they cooking?

"What are you making" I say as I attempt to sit up, and I barely make it up.

"Spaghetti." Jem said excitedly. He obviously loves spaghetti...

"Yum! I think I'll be staying for dinner!" Magnus said cheerfully. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're welcome too! We've made plenty, because James, here, loves to have more and more to where he can barely button his pants the next day." I giggle out of control.

After dinner is done, we eat. I end up eating three plates of spaghetti. And ten minutes later, I end throwing it all up in Tessa and Jem's bathroom, Tessa races after me and holds my hair up. Once I was done, I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out. God, when is this going to end?

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess, after Jace and I get home from our honeymoon, I want to set up a doctors appointment, to see how far along I am."

She laughs at what I say, "That would probably be a good idea." then she smiles. "Lets get you to bed. You can sleep in our bedroom with me tonight. I'll make Jem sleep on the couch." Both of us laugh. And with that, we walk into the living room to Jem petting Church, Magnus left after dinner.

"Honey, can you sleep on the couch tonight? So Clary can get better rest by sleeping on the bed?"

"I suppse, since its Clary wedding day tomorrow, I can make an exception." he said in a calm voice.

"Thank you, Jem." she says as she walks over to him and puts her hands on his chest and kisses him, and then leaves and returns with two pillows and a blanket. And as soon as Tessa makes sure Jem is all comfy on the couch, we head into their bedroom, and I change into shorts and a tank top and drift off to sleep.


	3. I DO

**I'm glad, that you guys like this story so far, thanks for the reviews. Enjoyyyy!**

**Clary's POV****:**

I wake up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, mmmm, I love pancakes! I walk down the hallway of Tessa and Zachariah's apartment. And when I turn the corner, I found Tessa coming out of kitchen doorway,

"Hey! You're awake!" she smiles once she sees me. "Want some pancakes?"

"Sure!" I say, and lick my bottom lip, "I'm starving!"

"Part of pregnancy, my dear. You're always hungry." she laughs, and looks down at my stomach, "When did your morning sickness begin?" she asks curiously.

"About a month ago, I guess."

"I'm guessing you're about three months pregnant." she says with a smirk on her face. I can't help but notice how she has her hair up in a messy bun, and she still hasn't done her make-up yet, and yet, she still looks beautiful. Now _that's _natural beauty.

"How can you tell?" I ask while looking down at my stomach.

"Your stomach is beginning to become round, pregnant women usually begin to show between three to four months of their pregnancy."

"Oh, hey, where's Zach- Jem?"

"He left to take Jace to the church to get ready for the wedding, which means we should probably get going as well, he left about thirty minutes ago. Go get dressed, so we can go get your dress, and pick up Isabelle up from the airport, along with Simon." and with that, I walked back into the bedroom and changed into blue skinny jeans and a purple tank top, while I threw a black light sweater over, so no one saw my bra.

When we arrive at the airport, I instantly spot Izzy and Simon. I race over to them and give Izzy a hug like it was the end of the world, she hugged me the same in return.

"So, tell me whats so important that you couldn't just tell me though the phone?" she asks excitedly, she looks so much taller than I remember.

"I'm, uh, I'm... Im pregnant!" as soon as I said 'pregnant' she squealed and hugged me again, tighter than the last one.

"Oh, uh, Izzy, suffocating me!" she let go of me then.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" seh laughed lightly, "Got over excited."

I giggle, and turn to Simon, "Simon!" and I give him a hug. "I really missed you guys! I wish you guys would move back here to New York."

Isabelle opens her arms and shrugs her shoulders, "Surprise! We're moving back to New York!"

"Oh my gosh! Really?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but we still need to pick Clary's dress up." Tessa pointed out.

"Oh, right. Don't want to be late for your special day! I don't have all the information, I know that Tessa and I are bridesmaids, but that's honestly all I know." Izzy starts to ramble while we walk to the car. "Whos walking you down the isle? What does your dress look like? How are you going to do your hair? Your make-up? Oh! We could curl your hair and then twist it to the side of your neck!

"Izzy! Calm down! Luke is walking me down the isle, dress is a surprise, and I thought, since Tessa was born in 1862, she knows somes fancy hairstyles, so she could do my hair. If you're okay with it." Tessa looks at me and smiles.

"I do, and I'd be honored to do your hair for the wedding." she starts the car and we leave to go get my dress from the dry cleaners.

**Jem's POV****:**

It's 1:30, and the wedding starts at 3:00. Tessa and Clary better hurry. I'm calling them to see where they are... Ring. ring.

"_Hello?"_ Tessa answers.

"Tessa? Where are you?" I sounded angrier then I really am.

_"Don't be angry with me. Goodness, we're on our way to get Clary's dress, we just picked Isabelle and Simon up from the airport."_

"Look, I'm not angry. I'm just worried that you ladies will be late for Clary's wedding, which keep in mind, you have with you." I say while I look at Alec helping Jace straighten his tie, he looked at me with the mention of 'Clary' and 'late' wit worry in his eyes.

"I got to go. Come into Jace's room as soon as you get here."

"Okay, love you. Bye"

**Tessa****'****s POV****:**

"Okay, love you. Bye."

"Tessa! Before I can what she's shouting my name for, I run a red light. Nice, Tessa. Probably going to get pulled over now.

Luckily, there weren't any cops around to notice me running the red light. We have Clary's dress, and Isabelle and mine's bridemaids dresses as well. Now, to the church we come. We get to the church and automatically go to Clary's dressing room to get ready.

"Clary go get your dress on, now. Isabelle said excitedly.

It takes Clary about thirty minutes to get her dress completely presentable, because it was a corset type of wedding dress, and I was the only one that could actually tie a corset. But it has been _so_ many years since I've actually worn, let alone, tied a corset.

"How do I look?" Clary asks. Isabelle gasps as soon as she notices Clary coming out around a corner.

"Oh my, by the angel! You look... Beautiful!"

"Oh shoot! I was supposed to go to Jace's dressing room to see Jem! I gotta go ladies, be back soon!" I race down to Jace's room, or at least I try to. My heels stop me, I trip and yelp at the pain in my right ankle. With that, Jem comes out of Jace's room and sees me.

"Tessa! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just forgot that I was supposed to come see you and Jace, and when I finally remembered, I started running, but forgot I was in three inch heels." By this time, Jem had already helped me up.

"You didn't need to run, I just wanted you to let me know that you were here." he smiles. "But since you're here, would you like to see Jace? Warning: he looks very much like our William." I flinch at the mention of his name. Jem obivously notices, "Sorry."

"No, no, you're fine."

When I walk in, I find Jace arguing with Alec about something, but I don't understand what they're saying, I'm only noticing how much he looks like Will, my dear William. Tears appear in my eyes, I start bawling, everyone in the room looks at me then, Alec, Jace, and Jem, oh, by the angel... I run out of the room, I took off my heels as soon as I fell, so it's so much easier to run away. I run back to Clary's room. I open the door and slam it shut and lock it before Jem has the oppurtunity to come in.

"Tessa? Are you okay?" Clary asks as soon as I come in, and she notices that I'm crying. I shake my head

"What's wrong?" Izzy asks with worry in her eyes...

"I'll explain later. I don't want to ruin your big day-"

"Tessa!" I hear Jem shout through the door, he attempts to open the door, "Tess, please, please, let me in..." I slide down the door, and begin crying again.

**An hour later later (time to start** **the wedding)**

**Jace's POV:**

I'm standing at the altar, waiting for my future wife to to come down the isle. The music begins to play. I begin to panic inside. Alec and Izzy, walking arm and arm locked together, they split apart, and Alec comes up behind me, he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay, brother." he whispers for only me to hear.

Tessa and Jem begin to walk down the isle, it looks like they're quietly arguing about something. Soon they split up.

And then Clary, my beautiful Clary. The love of my life. In her white wonderful dress. She could be in a trash bag for all I care, and I'd think, that she looks beautiful. She finally reaches me after what feels like hours, I take her hand from Luke's arm.

And the priest begins to speak, " We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and reserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered intop lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you. Jace Herondale, do you take Clarissa Morgenstern to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall llive?"

"I do." Clary is on the verge of tears, I see why. She has to deal with me for the rest of her life.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, do you take Jace Herondale to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness, and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," her voice craacks as she sayd those two words.

"You may kiss the bride."

I cup her face with my hands and kiss her, I kiss like our lives depended on it, like it's been years since I've seen Clary. When we split apart, everyone started cheering.

**Tessa's POV:**

The ceremony for Jace and Clary's wedding was lovely. Now we're on our way to the reception, which is at the institute, I hope it will be juist as lovely as the ceremony was.

The party is pretty amazing so far, but I haven't seen Jem since the wedding , I'm going to our room to find him, so we can talk. As I'm walking to our room, I get pulled into one of the guest bedrooms and I scream. But as soon as I see who pulled me in, I stopped. It's Jem. He puts both of his arms on each side to of my shoulders to keep me form moving away.

"James? You almost scared me to death." I said gasping for breath.

"Sorry, my love. Why did you run out earlier?" he asks with concern in his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it," I try to push him away, but he's too strong, so he doesn't budge.

"We're not leaving this room, until you fess up of why you ran out of Jace's room crying earlier-"

"I saw him, but instead of seeing _him_, I saw Will, I saw Will, and how he grew old, and died on me, like everybody else did." I'm crying by now, and I can't stop, "A-And w-when I noticed you looking at m-me crying, I realized I-I would eventually lose you as well, because no matter what, I will never age, and you will, you will eventually die of old age, and I don't know if I could handle losing anyone else." and before I can get anything else out, Jem is kissing me, he's kissing me out of love, passion, corncern, pain, loss, because even though we've been through hell and back together, we can still manage to love each other. And when he breaks the kiss, I notice he's crying, lightly, I think he's trying not to let me notice it. But I do anyway,

"James, Why are you crying?" I cup his face with my hands. He tries to turn his head away, but I don't let him.

"I don't want you to have to go through that pain again, but we both can't ignore it, like it won't happen, but we can live in the moment, and try to let it go until then. I'll be right back." I nod. He comes nack five minutes later, a navy blue box in his hands, my eyes widen, I gasp. he gets down on one knee and asks me those four words.

"Tessa Gray, will you marry me... again? a laugh escapes my lips.

I nod, "Yes. Yes! Yes, I will marry you, Jem!"

Jem stands up and wraps his strong arms around my waist and spins me around, and when he stops spinning me around, he puts me down, and kisses me, he tries to put his hands under my shirt, but I stop him.

"Sorry, Jem. But we're at a wedding reception, we can do this later, I promise." he nods and grins. Before we leave, he pecks me on the lips, and we head back out.

About thirty minutes later, I become tired, so I go and find Jem to tell him I'm going to bed, once I find him, I say,

"Jem, honey, I'm going to bed, okay? I'll talk to you later." he nods and says goodnight, and he loves me.

I begin walking back to the room, and when I reach the door, I open the door, and as soon as I walk through the door, I see a figure standing in the corner. I turn on the bedside lamp, and scream as soon as I realize who it is.

"Mortmain?" I begin walking backwards, towards the door, I shake my head, "But how? You're dead. I killed you, in 1878.

"Am I? If I were dead. Then, how am I standing here, speaking to you?" he grins, such an evil grin. "I want revenge, on you, on James, I would say William as well. But, you know, he's dead. I want revenge, for killing me, and making me suffer for a century and a half!"

I'm next to the door, I turn the knob as fast as possible and open the door and run out as fast as I can and shout,

"JEM!" but before I can do anything else, Mortmain grabs me from behind and slams my head against the wall, and everything goes black.


	4. My Tessa

**Jem's POV:**

I'm walking through the crowd trying to find the kitchen to get a drink. I find Jace walking towards me, he looks upset.

"Hey, whats wrong? You look angry." I ask firmly, and stop when he approaches me.

"Whats _wrong_? Pregnancy hormones, that's whats wrong!" he shouts, and wipes the sweat from his face.

Before I can respond, I hear a scream, Tessa's scream, shouting for me. Worry and panic shoots through me. Without any effort, I'm already towards the scream. It takes me minutes to run through the crowd of people, and find myself around the Institute, to Tessa and I's room for the night. Once I reach our door there's blood on the wall, I don't let it stop me, because I hear coughing on the other side of the door. When I try to open the door, its locked.

"Tessa! Tessa, are you in there?" a few seconds later, I get a response.

"Jem? Oh my god! Please, help me!" I can hear the weakness grow stronger in her voice.

"Honey, I need you to come open the door!" I can smell a strong scent through the door, my eyes widen. Jace comes racing up to me seconds later.

"What's going on?!" I ignore him.

Tessa isn't responding to me.

"Tessa?! Please, come on, baby, please, come unlock the door!"

"I can't, I can't breathe-" I don't know what to think when her voice cuts off. All I can think about is getting this damn door open. I start throwing my body against the door, but it doesn't budge.

"Jace, is Magnus here yet?" he nods, "go get him, hurry!"

Jace returns with Magnus minutes later. "Tessa is in there! I need you to do a spell, anything, so I can open, and save her." he starts chanting words I don't know. And the door opens and a strong smell hits my notsrils, but I don't care, all I care about is saving Tessa. I race into the room, to find Tessa unconsious, with a dagger planted into her stomach.

"Oh, by the Angel, Tessa!" her eyes slowly open when I reach her.

"Jem?" she says weakly.

"I'm here. it's okay, you're going to be okay. I promise." I pick her up and begin running to the infimary, "Jace! Gethe Silent Brothers!" he nods and runs the other way.

Once I finally reach the infirmary, I lay her down on one of the beds, my training to become a Silent Brother, taught me how to remove a blade without making any worse of damage. I grab the handle of the dagger and begin pulling it out, but stop from the gasp from Tessa's mouth, she grabs my hand.

"Don't! It hurts!"

"Tess, it will only just make more pain come to you if you don't let me pull it out now." tears are rolling themselves down her cheek.

"Please, let Brother Enoch do it, when h-he gets here..." she started to go unconcious again.

"No, no, no. Tessa, stay awake! she opened her eyes again, lightly.

The silent Brothers finally showed up after ten minutes.

"By the Angel! What in god's name took you so long?"

"I couldn't find Clary to open a portal for me, so I had to run." Jace saif worried once he saw Tessa.

Enoch rushed swiftly over to Tessa.

_James we must get bandages_. And he pulled the dagger out of her stomach, in one swift movement, I turn my head the other way before he does it, but Tessa yelped in pain and I still winced at her in pain.

I hand Enoch the wrap of bandages. Jace and I help lift Tessa, so Enoch can wrap the bandages around Tessa's stomach.

"Oh my god! Clary and Isabelle say in unison as they come in. My head shoots up.

"Jace, get them out of here!" pointing at Clary and Isabelle.

"I'm not leaving!" Clary and Isabelle protest in unison.

"Fine, but if you're staying, you musn't get in our way, but get us the supplies we need to save her life." Jace replies with a serious tone. Enoch and I finally finished wrapping Tessa's body. I went to reach for her neck to feel her pulse, I sat there for second and couldn't find anything, I begin to panic and feel around her throat, after a few moments, I found her pulse and calm down.

It's been hours, and the Silent Brothers are still examining on Tessa. Jerimiah soon came out, and I asked,

"How is she?" worry rushing through my veins.

_She has lost very much blood... But she will survive._

"And? You're hiding something, I know it."

_Her head trauma, caused to be in a coma, we don't know when she will be awake, if she heals as she is supposed to, it should be, before the end of the month._

"Thank you." he was hiding something, and I would figure it out, especially if it came down to the danger of my Tessa.

I _will_ find out. No matter what.


End file.
